A document conveyance device that conveys each of document papers to be conveyed from stacked document papers is known. The document conveyance device includes a conveyance roller for conveying the document papers in the conveying direction and a retard roller for regulating the conveyance of the document papers to sequentially convey each of the document papers by separating the document paper from other document papers.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2016-141509 discloses a document conveyance device that can conduct the separation conveying for conveying a single paper medium by separating the single paper medium from paper media and the non-separation conveying for conveying paper media without conducting the separation conveying. In this document conveyance device, whether to conduct the separation conveying is switched by moving manually an operation part provided to a housing of an image read device to change combination of engaging gears disposed on a drive force transmission path in which a drive force is transmitted from a motor to a retard roller.